


The Persistence of Memory

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: S1-Post-"Not Fade Away."Summary: There are moments with Wesley that Angel will never forget.





	The Persistence of Memory

Wesley's blood tastes like every other, coppery and pulsating. Angel feels like groaning if his mouth wasn't full. He hopes it's full.

Wesley's struggles weakly. There's an IV in his arm and a pillow in Angel's hand. Even Angelus calls this a mercy kill.

Wesley's throat tightens under his grip. Necks are brittle and make a satisfying crack. His thumb traces Justine's scar.

Wesley's coughing, looking up at him with flustered eyes. Angel's hard and ready. He's supposed to be a Champion.

Wesley gives him a farewell. A you've sent me on this mission to die. A piece of Angel falls on the floor and turns to dust.

Wesley smells of sweat, blood, and come. Angel cradles Faith in his arms. He turns his head away and tells Wesley to bring the car.

Wesley bucks underneath him as Angel fucks him. Angel blinks his eyes and watches the fish. No, they never happened.

Wesley lays his hand on Angel's shoulder. Confident, like every general sending his troops into battle. Angel goes knowingly.

Wesley's blood tastes like desperation and his swallowed heart. Angel still keeps him. Their dueling golden eyes stare at each other.


End file.
